Leaving Asgard
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Alyssa Odindaughter Is Tired Of Living In Her Big Brothers Shadows. After An Innocent Incident Causes Odin To Take Away Her Freedom. Alyssa Has Had Enough And Plans To Leave Asgard And Her Family. But Can Her Brothers Talk Some Sense Into Her Before It's Too Late. All Rights Go To Marvel! I Own Alyssa!
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving Asgard**

Chapter 1- The Accident

Alyssa always knew growing up with her brothers was going to be difficult. She walked along the rainbow bridge, Heimdall was watching her, to make sure she didn't fall. "you will hurt yourself little one" Alyssa looked up at the sound of his voice and lost her footing, she fell on the wrong side of the bridge.

She grabbed hold of the side "Heimdall" Alyssa looked down at the darkness below her, she felt someone grab her and pull her up. She looked up expecting to see the gate keeper, however Alyssa came face to face with a blonde with blue eyes, her oldest brother Thor.

"Thank you, please don't tell" Thor smiled "I wouldn't be a good brother if I told now would I, just don't do it again" Alyssa nodded "thank you Thor, where is Loki?" Heimdall shut off the Bifrost and Loki stepped off the platform and walked over to his siblings.

"I am right here sister, what have you done this time?" Alyssa stood up and straighten out her dress "nothing, why do you ask brother?" Loki laughed "because you cannot stay out of trouble" Alyssa looked at him and smirked "I learnt from the best" Thor joined in with the laughter "that you did Alyssa"

Alyssa was a mixture of her everyone, she had Thor and Odin's anger, but she had Frigga and Loki's magic and mind. Frigga had also given Loki the gift of visions mainly so he could keep an eye on Alyssa, her outfits were green and red. It showed her support to her brothers but also it showed everyone else who her family was and if anything happened to her then you had her brothers to deal with.

Thor sighed and regained his breath "Alyssa fell off the bridge" Loki looked at his sister with concern "Are you alright?" Alyssa nodded "I am fine Loki do not worry" Loki may have been the God of Mischief but besides himself he only cared about their mother and Alyssa.

They rode back to the palace, Loki took Alyssa to their mother, "Loki I am fine, mother doesn't need to know of such incidents" Loki turned and faced her "you almost died Alyssa, mother needs to be aware of your antics"

They walked into Frigga's chambers, she saw the look on Loki's face and knew something was wrong "what has happened my children?" Alyssa sighed "nothing mother, I lost my footing and Loki is being a good big brother and brought me to you" Frigga looked at Loki then back at Alyssa "I will tell you my sweet as I have told your brother, never lie to me" Alyssa sighed "yes mother, sorry" Frigga looked up at Loki "the whole truth please Loki"

Loki gave Alyssa an apologetic look "she fell on the rainbow bridge on the wrong side, Thor managed to pull her back up but she says she is fine" Frigga couldn't believe her ears "what were you doing on the bridge in the first place?" Alyssa looked at her mother and brother "I was lonely so I went to wait for Loki and Thor to come back"

Thor walked into the chambers "Sorry mother but father wants Alyssa in his chambers" Alyssa knew Heimdall had told Odin, she knew Odin would punish her badly. Alyssa held back the tears "he knows and is going to kill me" Frigga placed her hands on her youngest child's shoulders "your father won't kill you, he just may ban you from leaving the palace alone for a few weeks"

They walked into Odin's chambers, he looked angry. Alyssa slowly stepped forward "you asked to see me father" Odin nodded "I have been told about what happened on the bridge" Alyssa nodded, "was it on purpose?" Alyssa was in shock "purpose? No father I lost my footing it was all innocent"

Odin stood up "as you are my youngest and only daughter, I am concerned about your safety, you are banned from going out of the palace unless you are escorted by someone until further notice" Alyssa couldn't believe it, a little accident and she was losing her freedom, Alyssa looked at him "Father please I" Odin held up his hand to silence her "my word is final, don't disobey me Alyssa, you won't like what happens then" Alyssa nodded "yes father"

Alyssa left his chambers, she hated being the youngest but also a female, her brothers got away with everything, they had their freedom, they could come and go as they pleased. She was tired of being in their shadows, she knew this was the final straw, she was going to come out from her brothers shadows and make a name for herself.

Alyssa sat in her room, she looked around and started to plan out her escape.

Will Anyone Stop Alyssa?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaving Asgard**

Chapter 2- Fandral

Alyssa looked around her room, she thought about what she would need. She got changed out of her dress and into her riding attire, Black pants and a red tunic. Alyssa slowly looked around her room, just in case she missed anything.

She opened her door and softly closed it; she hadn't noticed the man leaning against the wall behind her. She turned around and that's when she noticed him. The man just laughed "no disguise" she leant against her door "as you wish"

Alyssa changed her appearance to him, he just laughed "what a handsome fellow you are" Alyssa changed back to her normal state "you really do love yourself Fandral" Fandral nodded "yes I do, but only until I can find a maiden to love me" Alyssa looked at him "I've seen you with many maidens Fandral as well as my brothers, there must be someone in the Nine Realms worthy of your love and affection"

Fandral nodded "but until then I shall just have to talk and dine with you my lady" Alyssa smiled "you must enjoy my company very much Fandral or are you just being nice because of my parentage and brothers?" Fandral placed his hands over his chest "I am hurt that you think that Alyssa, I would enjoy your company if you were not royal or the sister to Thor and Loki"

Alyssa blushed "your words flatter me Fandral; I have to enquire why are you outside my chambers?" Fandral placed his hand over the handle on his sword and walked over to her "I must confess Alyssa; your father has requested that you be in my presence today"

Alyssa sighed and shook her head "I am so sorry that you've been dragged into my punishment, I shall talk to my father." Fandral smiled "I do not see it has a bad thing my lady, I enjoy our conversations" Alyssa smiled and nodded "as do I Fandral"

Frigga was watching her youngest child interacting with Fandral, Frigga was surprised that Alyssa wasn't fighting Fandral for her freedom. She knew if it had been Loki or Thor then she would have fought them but she hadn't fought off Fandral.

Frigga disappeared back to where her husband and sons were "Alyssa is not fighting Fandral off, she is actually accepting her fate" Odin looked at his wife "are you sure you witnessed the same child?" Frigga laughed "yes my love, maybe he will show her that having an escort isn't too bad"

Thor looked at his mother "I hope Fandral can keep her safe" Odin looked at his sons "I trust Fandral with your lives when you go into battle why shouldn't I trust him with Alyssa's safety" Loki nodded "I agree with father Thor, we should trust our friend with the safety of our sister and if mother says she saw Alyssa accepting Fandral's presence maybe he was the best choice for her"

Thor nodded "as always brother you are right" Alyssa looked at Fandral "am I allowed to leave the palace" Fandral nodded "yes as long as I am around" Alyssa nodded "I would like to go to the stables and see my horse" Fandral nodded "lead the way princess" Alyssa and Fandral walked towards the stables, Tessa the lady who looked after the horses. "Princess Alyssa, Lord Fandral how can I assist you both today?" Alyssa smiled "Tessa I, well we would like to ride our horses" Tessa nodded "I would allow you my lady but your horse is being groomed" Alyssa nodded "it is fine Tessa" Fandral smiled "she shall ride with me Tessa" Tessa nodded and went to retrieve Fandral's horse.

Fandral turned to Alyssa "your father did state that if anything happened to you I would be killed" Alyssa nodded "of course but you would also have to face my brothers" Fandral nodded "I forgot about that factor" Alyssa laughed "I trust you Fandral, you have brought my brothers back to me every time so I trust you"

Tessa handed the reins to Fandral, Fandral got into the saddle, and he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up so she was in front of him. Neither of them noticed they were being watched by the other members of Alyssa's family.

What Will Happen Between Alyssa & Fandral?

Will Alyssa Try and Leave?

Leave Comments

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving Asgard**

Chapter 3- Change Of Mind

They arrived at one of the Asgard gardens, Alyssa jumped off Fandral's horse. She smelt some of the exotic flowers "I come here when my brothers leave" Fandral looked around at the flowers, they were all red and green. "I can't see why you would" Alyssa smiled "my mother planted them when they left Asgard for the first time when I could understand everything" Fandral sat beside her "you worry about them but you want to leave Asgard so badly"

Alyssa played with a red flower "I want to experience what you guys see, I want to see beyond Asgard before my father marries me off" Fandral saw how upset was now was "you can still explore Alyssa, you just have to do it with someone, you could leave Asgard with your brothers and have a bonding day with them"

Alyssa looked up "I never really thought about it like that but they are always busy" Fandral laughed "they would do anything for you Alyssa and I'm sure if you ran the idea pass your mother she would make them take you and they wouldn't argue with her" Alyssa nodded "thanks Fandral"

Fandral pointed to a flower "now that isn't green or red" Alyssa looked and smiled "it's a purple rose that is very rare. I guess my mother planted it" Alyssa smelt it and smiled even more "that is an amazing smell"

Fandral saw a different side of Alyssa, she was more relaxed. She didn't seem like a princess and sometimes Fandral forgot that she was royal. The flash of light from the Bifrost caught their eye, Alyssa sighed and went back to looking at the flowers.

Alyssa stood up and brushed off her clothing, she started to walk among the flowers, Fandral got up and followed her, he knew Odin would kill him if Alyssa hurt herself in any way. Alyssa laughed "I am not made of glass Fandral, I am solid a person" Alyssa placed his hand over her heart "see solid and beating, I am not going to break"

Fandral nodded "I can see that but it is not you I am worried about, your father will kill me if you hurt yourself in anyway" Alyssa sat down on a bench "I promise I will walk carefully and plus I am not in one of my many dresses so I won't trip over, my mother is still teaching me how to act like a princess"

Fandral nodded "how are those lessons going?, I remember Thor and Loki going through their prince lessons and Loki's magic lessons and Thor's anger lessons" Alyssa laughed "I remember watching them try and handle their gifts. My lessons are going well, I quickly mastered my magic better than Loki did, but now Loki is my magic mentor"

Fandral sighed "forgive me for speaking princess but do you not feel anything different towards Loki?" Alyssa shook her head "no, I will always see Loki as my brother and whether he likes it or not I will remind him of that, he is my brother just like Thor is and I have a better relationship with Loki because of my magic skills and plus I also live in Thor's shadow just like he does."

Fandral nodded "Loki does shock me when you are around, his whole persona changes, he always makes sure he can see you and I bet he can see us now" Alyssa nodded "my mother gave him the gift of visions so that he could see me and keep me out of danger"

They started walking around the gardens again, the conversation between them just flowed. Alyssa found Fandral easy to talk to and to get along with. They saw the rainbow bridge in the distance, Fandral looked at Alyssa "would you like to run? Would it make you happy?" Alyssa shook her head "not today, I'm enjoying your company"

Will Alyssa Leave Asgard?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaving Asgard**

Chapter 4- Alyssa Feels Like The Frost Giant

Fandral and Alyssa entered the palace "You can go be with the others Fandral, I think I'm going to go spend some needed daughter mother time" Fandral looked at her "ar are you sure? I honestly don't mind" Alyssa nodded "I need to spend some time with my mother" Fandral bowed and went to find the others.

Alyssa walked pass Thor and Loki, neither of them registered that she was even in their presence. Frigga was watching this interaction; she felt her own heart break. Alyssa walked into Frigga's chambers, she slammed the door shut.

Frigga turned to face her daughter; Alyssa looked down "sorry" Frigga smiled "It's alright dear, your brothers do the exact same thing when they are annoyed" Alyssa sat in the chair by Frigga's vanity. Frigga turned Alyssa to face the mirror. She started to play with her hair "it hasn't always been like this, there was a time when the 3 of you were inseparable" Alyssa looked at her mother in the mirror "I can't remember when that was"

Alyssa wiped away a few tears that had escaped, Frigga brushed Alyssa's long brown hair, Frigga smiled "I remember how they acted when you were born" Alyssa looked up at her mother again.

**Flash Back**

Frigga placed the new addition to the family in the crib, Frigga smiled at the moment her precious head touched the mattress a pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes were on the other side of the crib watching her.

Frigga bent down and looked through the railings of the crib at Thor and Loki, "you have to be quiet, she needs to sleep" Thor and Loki both nodded as if their heads were about to fall off. Frigga walked over to her own bed and laid down, she was going to try and catch up on some sleep.

Thor now stood one side of the crib and Loki stood the other side, both boys never took their eyes off their new sister. Odin had told them that it was their job to protect Alyssa from all the monsters in the Nine Realms.

Both boys noticed that Alyssa started to move, she then started to faintly whimper. Loki and Thor looked at each other; they knew that their mother was exhausted. Loki put his finger through the railings and placed it in Alyssa's hand to let her know that someone was close by.

Alyssa stopped whining and opened her eyes. Alyssa had bright big blue/green eyes, she was defiantly a mixture of her brothers or so Frigga and Odin wanted them to believe. Alyssa's little hand clamped around Loki's finger. Thor looked up at their sleeping mothers form and then looked back at his younger siblings "mother is still asleep" Loki looked up from Alyssa and smiled. Alyssa looked from Thor and then to Loki and she just smiled.

A few months had now passed; Alyssa was learning how to get her brothers attention and enjoyed their attention that they would give her. Frigga went to check on Alyssa who was having a nap; she hadn't heard her daughter whimper or cry so she was getting concerned.

Until she saw an amazing sight, she quickly left the chambers and went to get Odin. She brought him into the chambers and sure enough it was the same sight as she had witnessed only moments ago. Alyssa was peacefully and safely asleep in her crib but so were Thor and Loki. Alyssa was asleep in the middle of them holding on to Loki's tunic.

Frigga smiled "how they managed to get into the crib, I will never know" Odin nodded "but they shouldn't be in there with her, they could hurt her" Frigga looked at him "I don't think they could ever hurt her. You made them promise they would keep her safe from monsters. That includes bad dreams Odin"

Odin looked at his wife "Yes but in years to come, Loki will find out about his true parentage and then what will she do" Frigga shook her head "I don't want to think about that, Loki is my son just as much as Thor is. I do not care that he Laufeyson, I raised him. I am his mother and the only mother that Loki will ever know"

Frigga held back the tears, she would not cry in front of Odin about this subject. He knew that it upset her. Odin hugged her "I know my love, I see Loki has my son and I love him just as much as I do Thor but he shall be told when he's older and then it will be his choice what he does with the information but until that day comes he is Loki Odinson, our son" Frigga smiled and kissed her husband.

The sun crept into the room, Frigga looked at their 3 children, and Thor's shadow was cast over both Loki and Alyssa.

**End of Flash Back**

Alyssa laughed "Even as children Loki and I were in Thor's shadow" Frigga smiled "if you see it that way then yes but they would not leave your side" Alyssa turned and face Frigga "So why do I feel like I'm the Frost Giant, you have to realise it mother, we have grown apart. Thor and Loki are warriors and fighting for the throne and father's love like always and I'm just the sister, the odd one out"

Frigga hugged Alyssa "I am sorry you feel that way my sweet child, but I know deep down your brothers' love and care about you. I have many stories of you all growing up right beside each other, when you learnt to walk, Thor would walk behind you and Loki would walk in front of you to catch you if you fell, Loki would walk into objects just because he was afraid you would fall and hurt yourself"

Alyssa smiled "is that how he got that scar on his shoulder?" Frigga nodded "yes he was walking backwards facing you and he walked into a sharp corner, but he didn't fuss about it he carried on, he must have been about 6 and Thor was 8, you were only 2. It was very weird, you would cry but you would never stop when Odin held you. If I wasn't around then it had to be Thor or Loki. That annoyed your father very much; his only daughter and he couldn't stop you crying"

Alyssa laughed "Poor father" Frigga nodded "it was a little funny, you would cry and he would just look at the boys and they would run to you and you would stop straight away" Alyssa looked at Frigga "did you change how I looked so that Loki wouldn't feel different?"

Frigga looked down "yes but only your eye colour, you had bright blue eyes like Thor but I added the green to it" Alyssa smiled "I like it, I don't think blue eyes would suit me" Frigga shook her head "they did look good, I'm sorry I did that to you sweetheart, I can change them back to blue if you wish" Alyssa shook her head "No I like them this colour"

Frigga smiled "I remember when you got your first chambers, you were so excited but when it came to sleeping in them, you weren't very keen on sleeping alone" Alyssa looked at her "what happened?" Frigga laughed "you would try and stay up for the entire night and when that failed you would sleep in weird places. Your father's throne, under the table in the grand hall, on your balcony where the moonlight was everywhere but you would not sleep in that bed"

Alyssa laughed "so how did you get me to sleep in it?" Frigga smiled when she saw Thor and Loki had now joined them but Alyssa hadn't noticed "I gave you some of your brothers bedding, I told you that as long as you slept in their colours you would be safe and the first night we did that we found you sound asleep in your bed"

Alyssa laughed "Is that why my bedding is red and green" Frigga nodded "We did try and change it once but then you started sleeping in the weird places again, you must of convinced yourself that if you slept in their colours you would be safe"

Thor and Loki then made their presence known, Loki spoke up first "You will always be safe in our colours Alyssa, people all around the Nine Realms know that if they cause you any harm, they alright know what will come to them" Alyssa laughed, Thor nodded "It is true, but the same also goes to you brother, no one harms my siblings, a very young me made a promise to protect you both from monsters of the Nine Realms and to this day I intend on keeping it"

Alyssa laughed then Loki looked at Thor and jokingly said "So where were you when I was you when I was having bad dreams as a child" Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulders "I was merely sleeping in my own comfy bed but I do believe you would sometimes wake me" Frigga nodded "I did sometimes find you Loki in Thor's bed with him after you'd have a nightmare. Once I found all three of you in Loki's bed."

They all looked at Frigga; she sat down "Alyssa had had a bad dream so she went to wake Loki up, but you Loki wouldn't wake up so she went to Thor. Thor woke Loki up and you guys fell asleep in Loki's bed" Frigga looked at Alyssa who was surrounded by her brothers "Do you still feel like the odd one out?" Alyssa shook her head.

Will Alyssa Try and Leave After Hearing Stories?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving Asgard**

Chapter 5- Alyssa & Fandral?- Last Chapter

Alyssa looked from Loki then back at Thor "Okay spill it now" Thor nudged Loki "Well I was thinking that you aren't the only one who likes your eyes" Alyssa looked at Loki "Loki what are you talking about?" Loki smirked "It would appear that Fandral has been looking deeply and madly into your eyes" Thor started to laugh and Frigga shook her head.

Alyssa hit Loki's shoulder "Loki, how can you say things like that, Am I not your sister?" Loki nodded "Of course you are" Frigga looked at her children "Will you guys ever learn, Loki apologise to your sister and Thor stop laughing"

Alyssa nodded, Thor stopped laughing and Loki did apologise, Alyssa left the room and she heard both Thor and Loki now laughing, she walked towards the grand hall but was pulled and led towards Odin's chambers.

Alyssa was worried "Father what is wrong?" Odin turned to face his youngest child "Nothing my dear, I just wanted a word with you about the future" Alyssa sighed "Father we have already spoke about this, I will graciously accept whoever you decide I should marry" Odin nodded "Yes but your mother has convinced me that my way of thinking was incorrect and your happiness should count for something heck you are my only daughter"

Alyssa smiled "thank you father" Alyssa hugged him, Odin hugged her back "You haven't done that since you were a child" Alyssa nodded "I know, I'm sorry it has been a while" Odin looked at her "Now I believe there is a young man waiting for you he is quite dashing" Alyssa looked at him "Father not you as well, I have just heard Loki and Thor laughing about Fandral" Odin smiled "It was your mother who spotted the spark not I and defiantly not your brothers"

Alyssa left Odin's chambers and started thinking to herself 'there is no spark between myself and Fandral, I merely enjoy being in his company' Alyssa turned the corner and saw Fandral pacing up and down outside her chamber doors, Alyssa looked at him 'he does look quite handsome' she shook the thought out of her head and walked towards him. "If you aren't careful you'll wear a hole in the floor then father won't be happy" Fandral looked up "Ahh there you are princess" Alyssa looked worried "Fandral what is wrong? You never address me as Princess especially when we are alone"

Fandral nodded "yes sorry, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon" Alyssa smiled "I am unless you have plans that involve us keeping the other company" Fandral smiled "ahh yes I was hoping that you would do me the pleasure of accompany me on a little but safe adventure" Alyssa smiled and thought to herself 'aww he is nervous, he is even more handsome when he is nervous' Alyssa nodded "I would love to accompany you Fandral"

They rode towards the Bifrost, Alyssa had no idea what is going on "I'm not sure I am allowed this far away from the palace Fandral even with you beside me" Fandral mounted off his horse and helped Alyssa down "But you are, I already asked permission from the All-Father, I am going to take you away from Asgard, just like you've always wanted."

Alyssa smiled and hugged him "you mean I really get to leave Asgard" Heimdall placed his sword in the Bifrost "Be safe my lady" Alyssa stepped on to the platform next to Fandral and held on to his arm that he often her.

They arrived in Vanaheimr, the home realm of Hogun. Alyssa was just amazed by everything, Fandral smiled "I know it is not as amazing as Jötunheim or Midgard" Alyssa hugged him "thank you Fandral, thank you, I do not care. My first time out of Asgard should be a good, pleasant experience"

Fandral nodded "we do think alike then", Fandral showed her around "This is the home realm of Hogun" Alyssa smiled "He must miss it here when he is away in Asgard or fighting alongside you and the others" Fandral looked at her "are you missing Asgard?" Alyssa nodded "I am, we've only been gone a few short minutes but I miss it"

Fandral became nervous again, "Do I make you nervous Fandral or is there something you would like to say to me?" Fandral turned to face her "I was just thinking if you could see yourself being happy not being with royalty?" Alyssa knew where this was heading "Yes I could be happy with anyone as long as they had a good heart, titles do not matter to me or blood lines that is what I told Loki"

Fandral smiled "could you see yourself being happy with someone say like myself?" Alyssa smiled "No, why have someone like you when I could have the real you" Alyssa leant in and kissed her 'dashing prince', Fandral was only too happy to return the kiss.

I Hope You Liked It

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
